


Scandal

by spietataninfetta



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Pretty Woman References, Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spietataninfetta/pseuds/spietataninfetta
Summary: Per il resto del tragitto Roger non parla, ma rimugina sulla situazione in cui si ritrova.E vorrebbe chiedergli il nome e che cosa fa per avere quella macchina stupenda e spendere trecento bigliettoni per un semplice accompagnamento.Ma Roger non dovrebbe interessarsi del perché e del per come.Eppure comincia a sentirsi leggermente rilassato in quell’auto, cosa che non gli succede quasi mai quando è in giro per lavoro. Si aspetta un cambio di decisione, magari un veloce pompino, chi lo sa.Deve ricordarsi chi è e che cosa fa, non sta uscendo per un incontro galante.





	1. now you've left me all the world's gonna know

Storia ispirata da Pretty Guy di Scaramouche

  
-  
now you've left me all the world's gonna know  


Roger lascia che il vento fresco di Londra filtri dal finestrino leggermente abbassato e gli scompigli i lunghi capelli biondi.  
Non può che essere euforico quella notte. Non solo si accaparra un bel gruzzolo di sterline per, a quanto pare, non dover neppure fare un servizio di bocca, ma attraversa la città seduto comodamente sul sedile in pelle di una meravigliosa Lamborghini Miura.  
Dà uno sguardo veloce a chi la guida e ne segue il profilo maturo, quei ricci spettacolari si muovono appena per la brezza primaverile di Londra. Non sembra neppure lontanamente preoccupato di aver fatto salire sulla sua macchina un gigolò e di certo non pare neppure interessato ad allungare le mani in qualche maniera.  
Ma i patti sono stati chiari: accompagnarlo al Ritz e prendersi trecento sterline per il disturbo. Di gente matta ne aveva incontrata in ventiquattro anni di vita, ma come questo mai.  
Il biondino non riesce a smettere di sghignazzare appena e forse questo porta l’uomo a dargli una fugace occhiata. Deve avere una quarantina d’anni.  
\- Qualcosa non va? -  
\- Non mi capita tutti i giorni di viaggiare su una Lamborghini. -  
L’uomo sghignazza e seppur sembri diverso da tutti i soliti clienti di Roger, il biondo riesce a intravedere in quell’accenno di ghigno uno sprazzo d’orgoglio maschile per aver ricevuto quel complimento.  
Sono tutti uguali alla fine.  
\- Ti piace? - gli domanda con voce sicura, mentre si fermano a un semaforo.  
Roger solitamente avrebbe già la mano del cliente tra le gambe, ma quella dell’uomo è ferma sul cambio.  
È imperscrutabile. L’ha caricato solo da dieci minuti e neppure un’allusione o un accenno di approccio sessuale.  
Solo un passaggio fino al Ritz.  
Il biondino sghignazza, stringendosi appena nel pellicciotto.  
\- Sì, mi piacciono le auto di lusso. - Abbozza un sorriso malizioso quando l’uomo lo guarda di sottecchi.  
\- Quando avrò abbastanza soldi me ne prenderò una. - Poi accavalla le gambe strette in pantaloni in pelle nera. Il suono scricchiolante del materiale fa sembrare quel movimento più seducente.  
\- Oppure diventerò il mantenuto di una ricca Signora. -  
Non sa il perché ma si sente in vena di giocare un po' con quel tizio, il quale allarga il sorriso, sfoderando dei denti bianchi e perfetti. I canini sono leggermente più sporgenti degli altri e Roger li trova deliziosi.  
\- Ognuno ha i propri sogni nel cassetto. -  
Per il resto del tragitto Roger non parla, ma rimugina sulla situazione in cui si ritrova.  
E vorrebbe chiedergli il nome e che cosa fa per avere quella macchina stupenda e spendere trecento bigliettoni per un semplice accompagnamento.  
Ma Roger non dovrebbe interessarsi del perché e del per come.  
Eppure comincia a sentirsi leggermente rilassato in quell’auto, cosa che non gli succede quasi mai quando è in giro per lavoro. Si aspetta un cambio di decisione, magari un veloce pompino, chi lo sa.  
Deve ricordarsi chi è e che cosa fa, non sta uscendo per un incontro galante.  
Quando arrivano in prossimità dell’albergo, Roger gli indica con un cenno veloce della mano dove proseguire.  
\- Qui devi girare a sinistra, poi cinque minuti e siamo arrivati. Puoi scaricarmi qui, c’è una fermata dei taxi. - Ma non appena lo dice, l’uomo supera senza batter ciglio il punto dove gli aveva detto di lasciarlo e Roger lo fissa con un sopracciglio alzato.  
\- Uhm. E se ti dessi qualcosa in più e mi facessi compagnia questa notte? -  
Beccato. Roger dal canto suo allarga un sorriso sornione e osa.  
\- Ti costerà un altro centone, amico. Sono costoso - dice con finta nonchalance e l’uomo prosegue fino al parcheggio del lussuoso albergo, fermandosi di fronte all’entrata e aspettando che uno dei valletti gli apra la portiera.  
Si gira verso il biondo, tirando le labbra sottili in un ghigno sghembo. - Nessun problema, Roger. -

Non era mai neanche lontanamente entrato per errore in un albergo del genere.  
Mai.  
Non aveva mai avuto clientela di un certo livello, anche perché chi ha i soldi non va a prendersi uno come lui sul ciglio della strada.  
Si sente quasi schiaffeggiare dallo sfarzo di quella hall: un colonnato centrale si allarga al centro circolare, con due sale ai lati e una fontana zampilla placidamente nel mezzo, accerchiata da palme e il pavimento in mosaico, con intricati arabeschi dorati quasi lo incanta.  
Di certo si sente leggermente fuori posto e avverte qualche sguardo indiscreto di alcuni signori nottambuli sul suo culo, fasciato negli striminziti pantaloni in pelle. Non se ne accorge, ma si stringe nel pellicciotto come a volersi proteggere, ma si fa ben presto forte della sua arroganza e segue l’uomo a mento alto.  
Lo scruta, gli sta un passo indietro; ha una camminata elegante ed è così alto, impossibile non notarlo.  
Il consierge dietro al bancone rivolge loro un placido sorriso, alzando un sopracciglio quando Roger si appoggia sgraziatamente al ripiano in marmo.  
Il suo accompagnatore sghignazza divertito, facendolo arrossire. Ma che diavolo gli sta succedendo.  
Allora dissimula l’imbarazzo ricomponendosi e tossicchiando appena. Il consierge pare abbastanza gioviale, tornando ben presto a guardare l’uomo al suo fianco.  
\- Buonasera, Dr. May. - Ha un forte accento inglese e la sua postura è ineccepibile. Nell’osservarlo, Roger nota un grazioso divario tra gli incisivi che lo fa sembrare molto giovane. Forse lo è. Eppure l’eleganza e l’educazione con cui si rivolge invece gli ribalta completamente l’ottica.  
\- John - risponde placido l’uomo al suo fianco.  
Dr. May.  
Un medico molto probabilmente, un chirurgo forse. Per avere quelle possibilità economiche, pensa Roger, deve avere un ottimo lavoro.  
\- Mi scuso per l’indiscrezione, ma mi servirebbe un documento del Signor… -  
E Roger allora fa uno schiocco con la lingua, prendendo il documento e allungandoglielo, tenendolo tra l’indice e il medio.  
\- Signorino Taylor. Roger Taylor, tesoro. -  
John, dal canto suo, lo osserva pacatamente, mantenendo quel sorriso sardonico. Prende il documento e comincia a segnarlo su un registro.  
\- Immagino che la cena di questa sera verrà servita per due, Dr. May - afferma il consierge con una nota di evidente sarcasmo, come se non aspettasse neppure una risposta effettiva.  
Brian rivolge una fugace occhiata al biondo.  
\- Certo, mi farebbe molto piacere. -

Quando Roger entra nella camera del suo accompagnatore, apre la bocca per lo stupore.  
\- Wow. Roba di lusso, amico - sussurra, continuando a guardarsi attorno come fosse un bambino al luna park. La stanza è enorme, un open space tra camera da letto e sala, solo delle porte scorrevoli a dividere i due ambienti. Roger si avvicina all’enorme porta a vetri che dà sul balcone con vista mozzafiato su Londra.  
Poi si volta ancora verso l’uomo, il quale gira con nonchalance per la stanza.  
\- Cos’hai detto che fai per vivere? - domanda il biondo, alzando un sopracciglio e l’altro gli rivolge un piccolo ghigno divertito, mentre sistema alcune carte sparse sulla scrivania alla sua sinistra.  
\- Non te l’ho detto. - È calmo e tranquillo, ma Roger comincia a sospettare che non sia il caso di fidarsi.  
Che storia è questa? Dov’è finito?  
\- Hey, amico, non è che sei un pappone o traffichi in droga, vero? Perché io non faccio nulla con… - comincia a parlare con voce concitata.  
Allora l’altro si avvicina piano, prendendogli per un istante le spalle tra le mani. Roger sbatte velocemente le lunghe ciglia, rimanendo stranito per un istante.  
E per quel breve momento in cui lo tocca, sente la pressione decisa e ferma dei palmi contro il pellicciotto. Poi l’uomo gli sorride ancora, piano, e lo fissa negli occhi.  
\- Sono un astrofisico, Roger. Sono qui per un convegno e non voglio farti nulla che tu non desideri - spiega placidamente.  
Roger non può che sentirsi in imbarazzo.  
\- Oh - bisbiglia, e la tensione sembra scemare lentamente dal suo corpo.  
Riprende il controllo e sfodera il suo miglior sorriso seducente.  
L’uomo non ha ancora fatto alcun tipo di allusione o accenno alla possibilità di sbatterselo da qualche parte in quel meraviglioso appartamento, ma Roger può intravedere qualcosa nel suo sguardo.  
Ha solo bisogno di una mano per uscire dal nascondiglio.  
\- In questo caso, Dr. May, sarà meglio che mi “rifaccia il trucco” - dice, abbassando le palpebre e passandosi una mano tra i capelli biondi. Poi tira fuori dalla tasca sul retro del pantaloni quattro bustine lucide e colorate.  
\- Intanto scegli - dice, mettendo sotto il naso di Brian un ventaglio di preservativi di vario assortimento, mantenendo quello sguardo malizioso fisso nel suo.  
\- Questo è il mio preferito. Adoro le fragole. - Indica quello rosso, avvicinandosi di un passo all’altro, che non fa molto altro se non sorridergli bonariamente.  
Poi prende tra le mani la sua, come a racchiuderla e abbassarla appena.  
\- E se tu ti cambiassi e andassimo a cena e basta? - afferma semplicemente.  
Roger è confuso. Corruga le sopracciglia e per un istante non sa che cosa dire o fare. Come un principiante, arrossisce vergognosamente di fronte a quel gesto gentile.  
\- Ho deluso le tue aspettative? -  
\- N-no, a-anzi… - balbetta a voce bassa, cercando di capire cosa fare. Poi si dà una fugace occhiata.  
\- Non ho nulla… da mettermi. -  
Brian sogghigna tranquillo, lasciandogli la mano. - Nessun problema - dice, avvicinandosi al telefono della camera.  
Roger lo osserva incuriosito, lo vede digitare un numero e aspettare.  
\- John, sono Brian. È tardi per chiedere l’intervento di Veronica? È una richiesta urgente per il mio amico, purtroppo non ha un cambio adatto per la cena. - Pausa e un piccolo “uh-uhm” affermativo. Poi si gira appena verso il biondo.  
\- Ti ringrazio, te lo mando subito – conclude, terminando la telefonata.  
\- Bene Roger, torna pure alla reception. John ti potrà dare un completo della tua misura - afferma compiaciuto dell’espressione stupita che si forma sul viso del più piccolo.  
Allora quest’ultimo si avvicina a May, concedendosi di flirtare ancora con lui, appoggiandosi piano con entrambe le mani al centro del suo petto. Sente il respiro calmo e tiepido sul viso quando si ritrova pericolosamente vicino all’uomo e quegli occhi diventano per un istante scuri.  
\- La ringrazio, Dr. May - bisbiglia sulla bocca sottile dell’altro.  
\- Ti prego, chiamami Brian. -  
E Roger sorridere languido, prima di uscire dalla camera e tornare alla reception.

 

 

John si dimostra molto disponibile e alquanto educato. Forse molto impettito e serio per certi versi, Roger scopre anche che è più giovane di lui di qualche anno e lo osserva ancora con più curiosità.  
Veronica, la sua collaboratrice, lo porta nell’enorme lavanderia dell’albergo, nei piani sotterranei e riesce a trovare un abito della sua taglia. Gli racconta anche che non è la prima volta che alcuni clienti le chiedono dei cambi d’abito per “amiche e amici” che arrivano la notte con loro.  
Roger si sente leggermente a disagio in quel completo blu scuro fin troppo formale, evitando, sotto consiglio di Veronica, una cravatta, lasciando così i primi bottoni della camicia bianca aperti, così da mettere bene in vista le fossette delle clavicole.

Quando riemerge dalla lavanderia, Brian è già alla reception a parlottare con John. I due uomini si fermano un istante, guardandolo arrivare, e Roger sente gli occhi scuri del suo accompagnatore su di sé.  
\- Spero tu abbia appetito - gli dice, poggiandogli la mano al centro della schiena e facendogli strada verso la sala da pranzo.  
Il biondo si gira piano verso di lui e in un istante è sulle punte dei piedi per sporgersi verso il suo orecchio.  
\- Sono affamato - bisbiglia, concedendogli un piccolo bacio appena sotto il lobo dell’orecchio.

 

 

Tornano in camera per il dolce.  
Brian a cena gli aveva chiesto che cosa preferisse e lui, abbassando le palpebre, gli aveva sussurrato “fragole”, scorgendo nello sguardo del suo accompagnatore un fugace lampo seducente.  
Brian gli lascia ogni tipologia di libertà, offrendogli una doccia e un kimono di seta raffinata.  
\- L’ho preso l’ultima volta che sono stato a Hokinawa per un congresso - gli spiega, porgendoglielo.  
Roger ancora una volta si stupisce di quanto lo stia trattando bene.  
Quando lo indossa, sulla pelle tiepida dopo la doccia, la seta gli scivola languida sul corpo e quasi si emoziona nell’osservarsi riflesso in quell’enorme specchio.  
Si sente elegante, raffinato, con i capelli appena asciugati e mossi in morbide onde bionde e gli occhi spiccano con i colori delicati della vestaglia.

Brian si fa trovare vicino al divano con una coppa d’argento stracolma di fragole, porgendogliela e sorridendogli.  
\- Mi sta viziando troppo, Dr. May - sussurra piano Roger, avvicinandosi lentamente.  
Vuole che l’uomo veda e segua ogni singolo movimento del suo corpo e capisca che sotto il kimono non ha praticamente nulla.  
Brian, dal canto suo, continua a guardarlo in modo pacato e serafico, ma Roger nota che per un istante il suo sguardo cade sulla porzione di collo esposto. Roger si scosta i capelli di lato, con noncuranza, ma lo espone leggermente di più.  
\- Sei stato così gentile ad accompagnarmi e a tenermi compagnia questa sera - gli risponde con voce calda.  
Il biondo si sente leggermente avvampare.  
\- E il kimono ti sta divinamente. -  
Roger osserva la coppa piena di frutta, mordicchiandosi appena il labbro inferiore. Ancora non riesce a sentirsi pienamente tranquillo per quella situazione così surreale. E sua madre gli aveva sempre detto di non accettare il cibo dagli sconosciuti.  
\- Non è che mi hai drogato le fragole e vuoi approfittarti di me? - domanda sarcastico, ma vuole indagare.  
Brian lo osserva come sta facendo da quando si sono incontrati, in un mix letale di dolcezza e seduzione.  
\- Se ti senti a disagio puoi andare, non voglio costringerti a stare qui. -  
\- Non sono abituato a questo genere di… trattamento. -  
\- Va bene, mettiamola così: ho avuto la fortuna di incontrarti e mi hai subito incuriosito. E l’idea di poter restare in tua compagnia questa notte, anche solo a guardare la tv, mi renderebbe molto felice. Sono lontano da casa, lo sarò per la prossima settimana e almeno la prima notte nella vecchia Londra la vorrei passare in compagnia di un meraviglioso e intelligente ragazzo appena conosciuto - termina, mettendogli le mani sulle spalle, muovendo appena i pollici.  
\- Può andare meglio? - domanda, piegando la testa leggermente verso destra e quei meravigliosi ricci gli sfiorano le spalle e il collo.  
Roger continua a martoriarsi il labbro e sente il viso andare completamente a fuoco.  
\- I-intelligente? - bisbiglia.  
Brian annuisce con decisione, un ricciolino gli sfiora la fronte e Roger vorrebbe solo scostarlo piano con il mignolo.  
\- Assolutamente. -  
E allora alza il sopracciglio, cominciando a guardarlo di sottecchi.  
\- Vuoi, magari, avvisare qualcuno che… resti qui con me questa notte? Almeno ti senti più sicuro che io non voglia farti assolutamente del male. E il nome e cognome è Brian Harold May, tutto vero e niente di falso. -  
Roger sorride appena.  
\- Sì. Sì, se non ti dispiace c-chiamerei il mio coinquilino. -

Roger si chiude le porte scorrevoli della camera da letto alle spalle e osserva velocemente la stanza. Il letto è un king size. Sente montare all’altezza del ventre una vampata di calore che si propaga velocemente tra le sue gambe all’idea di poterci finire al centro, a quattro zampe con Brian dietro che se lo sbatte con forza.  
Potrebbe succedere.  
Poi si ricorda quello che deve fare, andando a sedersi sul bordo del materasso e componendo il numero al telefono sul comodino. Ci vogliono diversi secondi prima di ricevere una risposta.  
\- Alla buon ora, biondino. Quanto tempo ci stai mettendo? Non credevo che una sveltina in auto richiedesse quasi due ore. -  
\- Non sono in camporella, Fred. Questo qui è uno con i soldi e sono al Ritz con lui. -  
\- Oh. Ti tratti bene. -  
\- Il bello è che non ho dovuto fare nulla. Gli sto solo… facendo compagnia. -  
Dall’altra parte della cornetta, Freddie ridacchia divertito. - Che stronzate. Sicuramente finirai a farci qualcosa. -  
Roger ha un fremito lungo la schiena. - Me lo auguro. È davvero bello e secondo me ci sa fare a letto. -  
\- E comunque sono molto invidioso. Questa sera ho racimolato poco e solo delle seghe. Non è il massimo farlo nel retro del Rainbow, lo sai? E non mi hanno dato molto quegli stronzi - risponde con voce piccata l’amico.  
\- Credimi, per il prossimo mese abbiamo affitto e cibo assicurato. -  
\- Uh-uhm. Non vedo l’ora… -  
\- Comunque ti ho chiamato per dirti che starò qui per tutta la notte. Tornerò domani con il gruzzolo, non temere. -  
\- Mi aspetto la colazione a letto, principino. -  
\- Certo. Uno schiaffone e se vuoi anche un altro. -  
Freddie ridacchia nel suo orecchio. - Stronzetto. Almeno lì c’è qualcun altro che potrebbe essere carino per il sottoscritto? E se venissi a trovarti diciamo adesso? -  
\- Non ci provare, Fred. E comunque il concierge ti piacerebbe. Ti divertiresti molto con lui. È simpatico, gentile, ma molto “scopa nel culo”. -  
\- Dici che gli piacerebbe qualcos’altro nel culo, quindi? - risponde cicalecciando, Roger lo può immaginare mentre si arrotola il filo del telefono attorno al dito e si mordicchia appena il labbro inferiore.  
\- Magari. Chi può dirlo. Adesso basta, devo tornare da Brian. -  
Roger non sa perché, ma quella frase suona così… strana per lui. Non aveva mai smaniato così tanto nel tornare in compagnia di un suo cliente. Ma Brian non è prettamente il classico uomo che avrebbe voluto liquidare molto in fretta. Anzi.  
\- Brian. Che bel nome. Beh, buon lavoro Rog. Come sempre, stai attento. -  
Roger sghignazza appena, sbuffando dal naso. - Non è pericoloso. -  
\- Intendevo a non farti prendere da colpi di testa… magari qualche bacio. Sembra uno che sa come ottenere quello che vuole. - Le parole di Freddie per un istante gli fanno chiudere la gola.  
\- Va bene, mamma – risponde, per poi salutare l’amico.

L’ultimo avvertimento da parte dell’amico fa irrigidire Roger. Non lo ammetterebbe mai a voce alta, ma sa che Freddie ha ragione.  
Brian sta cominciando ad ammaliarlo e a concupirlo troppo facilmente.  
\- Tutto a posto? - La voce dell’uomo è calma, è seduto comodamente sulla poltrona in pelle vicino al divano e ha ancora in mano la coppa di fragole per Roger.  
Il biondo sorride.  
\- Sì. È abbastanza apprensivo il mio amico, ma se mi sono calmato io ce la può fare anche lui – risponde, mordicchiandosi poi il labbro inferiore quando Brian si avvicina a lui.  
\- Posso guardare la tv? - domanda con voce innocente, prendendo in mano la coppa di fragole e addentandone in fretta una. È dolcissima.  
Brian allarga il sorriso, socchiudendo le palpebre.  
-Tutto quello che vuoi. -


	2. It's only a life to be twisted and broken

-  
It's only a life to be twisted and broken 

Quando Roger si gira appena oltre la propria spalla, gli occhi di Brian sono su di lui.  
Ha la sensazione di averli sulla pelle da quando si era seduto per terra a guardare la televisione, ai piedi del divano.  
Brian, silenzioso, gli stava facendo compagnia.  
Abbozza un piccolo e malizioso sorriso, la fragola appoggiata al suo labbro inferiore e l’uomo continua a fissarlo con occhi scuri.  
Lo trova veramente seducente e per un istante ha quasi imbarazzo nel trovarsi ai suoi piedi.  
Per tutta la sera Brian lo ha messo talmente a suo agio da dimenticarsi quasi di chi fosse e del perché fosse lì.  
Non glielo ha ancora chiesto apertamente, ma legge perfettamente nei suoi occhi che lo vuole.  
Roger ha intuito che Brian non è come tutti i suoi clienti e la conferma gliela sta dando in quel momento, restando fermo a fissarlo, aspettando che lui faccia la prima mossa.  
Il biondo continua a giocare appena con la fragola appoggiata alla bocca, dandole un morso, lasciando che il succo gli scivoli sul mento tondo e che prosegua la sua lenta discesa lungo il collo nudo.  
Guarda Brian di sottecchi, e nota come quelle iridi scure scattino impercettibilmente verso la gocciolina che si ferma nella piccola fossetta delle clavicole. Il pomo d’Adamo gli scatta nervoso al centro del collo e Roger allarga piano il sorriso sornione.  
Il riverbero della televisione illumina il volto di Brian, facendolo apparire così dominante, accentuando quei leggeri accenni di rughe dell’età attorno alla bocca sottile e la mandibola squadrata quasi fa venire l’acquolina in bocca al biondo.  
E Brian resta ancora fermo, seduto sulla poltrona a gambe aperte, con una sigaretta accesa in mano.  
Non gli serve un invito scritto per sapere cosa fare.  
Roger abbandona la coppa di fragole per mettersi a gattonare verso di lui, continuando a fissarlo dritto negli occhi, stando attento a far scivolare dalla spalla la stoffa leggera del kimono.  
Un bocconcino da riempire di morsi, pensa in una frazione di secondo in cui Brian lo nota e socchiude la bocca.  
Roger arriva tra le sue gambe e gli appoggia entrambe le mani sulle ginocchia, restando imbrigliato in quello sguardo ammaliante. Risale le gambe lunghe del più vecchio, premendo con attenzione i palmi all’altezza delle cosce.  
È magro, ma può sentire sotto il tessuto di quei pantaloni costosi i muscoli tonici quando vi conficca le unghie.  
Roger non smette un istante di ricambiare quello sguardo ingordo, così nero che vi può vedere il riflesso del video alle sue spalle. Un guizzo d’eccitazione le attraversa quelle iridi, specialmente quando con le dita arrivano alla cintura.  
Il tintinnio della fibbia che viene aperta e della zip dei pantaloni gli mandano un lungo brivido per tutto il corpo, fino in mezzo alle gambe, facendolo sentire tremendamente desiderato.  
Ancora continua a stupirlo quell’uomo: con nessuno si è mai sentito così bello e ammaliante, nessuno dei suoi clienti si sofferma a guardalo in quella maniera quando sta per fargli un pompino.  
Poche volte si ritrova a essere eccitato per la situazione in sé, se non per il fatto di ricevere una sega o farsela di fronte a un cliente, gli si alza solo per il puro atto fisico.  
Ma gli occhi di quell’uomo sono qualcosa che mai ha incontrato nei suoi anni da gigolò; un uomo che fissa con tale interesse un ragazzo a pagamento, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe aperte, senza fare nulla se non osservarlo con bramosia… come minimo, uno qualsiasi gli avrebbe detto di prenderglielo tutto, allegando anche una bella stretta ai suoi capelli.  
Ma non Brian.  
Lo osserva quasi fosse qualcosa di prezioso. Ma forse Roger si sta distraendo fin troppo, vagando per i suoi futili pensieri, così ritorna a concentrarsi su quello che deve fare.  
Del resto, Brian lo paga tanto. Nessuno l’ha mai pagato così tanto senza arrivare subito al sodo, e solo per questo gesto Roger sente per la prima volta un vero e proprio desiderio di lasciarsi usare.  
E di godersi appieno quella nottata.

Quando finalmente la zip viene abbassata e i pantaloni allentati abbastanza, Roger palpa piano l’accenno di erezione che gonfia quei boxer neri.  
E finalmente intravede un brivido che smuove quella statua: un sospiro languido mentre apre la bocca e continua ad annegare negli enormi occhi azzurri di Roger.  
Il contatto visivo si interrompe brevemente, solo nel momento in cui il biondo decide di strusciare il viso contro l’erezione dell’altro, nascosta dentro quei boxer, ancora leggermente assopita, sentendolo diventare sempre più duro contro la guancia.  
Si lascia prendere dal desiderio e ne annusa l’afrore, sentendone il retrogusto di sesso e di lavanderia. Gli dà un accenno di bacio e Brian trema.  
\- Allora non sei fatto di pietra - sussurra piano il biondo, guardando verso l’alto, incontrando quegli occhi stupendi, traboccanti di desiderio per lui, frementi mentre lo massaggia piano.  
Roger scivola lentamente con lo sguardo lungo quella porzione di pelle scoperta dalla camicia semi aperta e non sa perché, ma quell’accenno di petto magro che si alza e abbassa placidamente lo manda in tilt.  
Si sporge in avanti, la vestaglia scivola ancora un poco liberando sempre più pelle sfiorata dai capelli biondi. Dà un piccolo bacio a fior di labbra al centro del petto magro di Brian, e il naso si riempie del suo profumo mascolino dal retrogusto di tabacco e acqua di colonia costosa.  
Il palmo della mano destra continua a premersi contro l’ormai più che risvegliato sesso del più vecchio, mentre apre la bocca risalendo lungo lo sterno, fino alle clavicole, lasciandovi un leggero accenno di incisivi.  
Roger sobbalza improvvisamente quando Brian infila piano le dita tra i suoi capelli. E mugugna con piacere nella sensazione di quelle delicate carezze, ricercando più contatto contro i polpastrelli ruvidi.  
Gli piace fare un po' di spettacolo e allora socchiude gli occhi, aprendo piano la bocca, allungando la lingua quando lecca lentamente il pollice di Brian, succhiandolo fino alla base.  
Vuole che Brian assapori ogni singolo istante di quella lenta seduzione.  
Vuole che lo desideri più di ogni altro ragazzo su tutta la faccia della Terra.  
In quel momento vuole solo essere voluto come il più bell’oggetto sessuale in circolazione.  
Poi chiude le palpebre, mugolando piano quando mima con quel pollice un lento e umido lavoro di bocca, afferrando ogni tanto la punta tra i denti. Lascia che la saliva gli umetti le labbra, che la lingua assapori il suo gusto e possa farlo tremare solo per quel piccolo assaggio di cosa sa fare.  
Quando rilascia il pollice, Brian lo preme contro il suo labbro inferiore, seguendone il contorno.  
Lo fissa e si rende conto solo in quell’istante di quanto il volto dell’uomo sia vicino al suo.  
\- Cosa vuoi che faccia, Brian? - Ha la voce bassa, roca e seducente. - Sono tutto tuo. -  
Brian lo scruta ancora per un breve istante senza proferire parola, poi Roger lo vede sporgersi in avanti, pericolosamente verso la sua bocca.  
Roger allora intercetta quel bacio, poggiando le dita sulle labbra socchiuse dell’altro.  
\- Niente baci. Unica regola. Niente baci. - E per la prima volta la detesta quella decisione, perché per la prima volta vorrebbe assaggiare la bocca di un uomo così bello, così affascinante e che lo tratta come un gioiello prezioso.  
Roger per un istante teme di aver rovinato tutto e che la magia si possa spezzare con uno sguardo contrariato di Brian, ma quest’ultimo lo stupisce ancora, deviando la traiettoria al suo zigomo.  
E il biondo chiude per un istante le palpebre, sentendo i ricci sfiorargli il viso e la delicatezza con cui quella bocca lo sta toccando.  
Ha il respiro improvvisamente febbrile e spezzato da un brivido che non riesce a controllare.  
\- Fai ciò che vuoi. Ma non fingere con me - sussurra piano e con fermezza al suo orecchio, scivolando veloce sul collo scoperto, fino ad arrivare alla spalla.  
Roger rabbrividisce come fosse un verginello quando sente i suoi denti assaggiare piano la sua pelle e, se non fosse una cazzo di prostituta di strada, si scioglierebbe desiderando di esser preso nel modo più dolce possibile.  
Sbatte velocemente le palpebre quando ritornano a fissarsi e una piccola pulsazione del sesso di Brian sotto il palmo della mano gli ricorda che cosa deve e vuole fare.  
Vuole sentirlo tremare e sospirare e gemere il suo nome mentre glielo prende tutto, ingoiando ogni singolo centimetro di quel cazzo.  
Oh, sì, è inesorabilmente eccitato.  
Roger sorride malizioso, e senza molti preamboli, comincia ad abbassargli i pantaloni e i boxer insieme.  
Brian alza appena il bacino per facilitargli il movimento e Roger si lascia andare a un piccolo sospiro sorpreso quando l’erezione si preme con arroganza contro il suo mento.  
È lungo, duro e carnoso, ne può quasi sentire la deliziosa consistenza già sulla lingua.  
Ha l’ennesimo brivido eccitato che gli percorre tutta la schiena nel vederlo placidamente ricurvo sullo stomaco piatto del suo proprietario, in febbrile attesa della sua bocca.  
Non aspetta oltre e con la lingua piatta gli dà un piccolo assaggio, ascoltando un sospiro stupito sfuggire dalla gola di Brian.  
La mano di quest’ultimo ancora tra i suoi capelli, ha un fremito ma non stringe. Continua ad accarezzarlo come fosse un piccolo gatto che lecca qualcosa di dolce e delizioso.  
Roger segue a labbra socchiuse tutta la lunghezza, miagolando quasi senza accorgersene per la dolce sensazione che ne deriva. È caldo, turgido e profuma di una gran bella scopata.  
Quando lo prende in mano, lo alza e lascia che Brian lo osservi al meglio mentre dalla base risale fino alla punta, facendola poi entrare di poco tra le sue labbra.  
Lascia che la sua bocca formi un piccolo cuore e che il labbro superiore si arricci volgarmente mentre lo rilascia. Non vuole ancora guardarlo negli occhi, ma sa perfettamente di avere ormai la sua più che completa attenzione.  
Oh, sta facendo molta violenza su se stesso per non prenderlo con foga tutto quel ben di Dio, pregustando già la sensazione della gola che si chiude attorno e del suo nome che sgorga dalla bellissima bocca di Brian.  
Ma gli piace dare spettacolo e quel cazzo di certo non sarebbe stato glissato con un pompino veloce e frettoloso.  
Finalmente decide di aprire la bocca e lasciarlo entrare piano, sentendo quelle piccole goccioline di piacere che zampillano timide sulla punta. Mugugna languido quando comincia sempre più a prenderne centimetro dopo centimetro, bagnandolo di saliva e gorgogliando ogni volta che risale verso la punta. Ma non ancora abbastanza da averlo tutto fino in gola. Un assaggino alla volta.  
Sghignazza appena quando finalmente Brian sussurra piano il suo nome.  
Magnifico.  
Comincia a muovere a tempo con le succhiate anche la mano, accompagnando ogni risalita e discesa, il suono umidiccio e sporco di quel pompino gli riempie le orecchie mandandolo in tilt.  
Succhia avidamente sempre più velocemente, perdendo per un istante il controllo su se stesso, lasciandosi pervadere dall’eccitante e piacevole sensazione di quel cazzo che sempre di più gli riempie la bocca. Le guance si stringono attorno alla carne e finalmente Brian stringe leggermente di più la presa tra i suoi capelli, facendolo gemere sfacciatamente.  
E allora alza finalmente lo sguardo verso di lui, scivolando lentamente per prenderlo tutto, fino ad affondare il naso tra i ricci peli pubici.  
Roger chiude per un istante gli occhi e vorrebbe solo che Brian gli scopasse la bocca fino a venirgli giù, lungo la gola.  
Ma che strano sortilegio gli ha fatto quell’uomo?  
Come può averlo ridotto così solo fissandolo?  
Roger alza piano le palpebre quando lo rilascia, continuando piano a stringerlo tra le dita, riprendendo fiato e lasciandosi osservare da occhi fiammeggianti e traboccanti di desiderio per lui.  
La mano di Brian scivola dai suoi capelli alla guancia e lui, come un gatto, ricerca quella carezza, muovendo leggermente più veloce la mano.  
Brian trattiene il respiro, gemendo questa volta più sonoramente.  
Il biondo potrebbe passare tutta la notte a fargli meravigliosi e continui pompini, facendolo venire più e più volte sulla sua faccia, ma non vuole di certo sprecare quella meravigliosa occasione di sentirlo tutto dentro di sé.  
\- Aspettami qui - bisbiglia il biondo, prima di dargli un veloce bacio sulla punta. - Fammi prendere una cosa e sono subito da te. -  
Con gambe tremanti ritorna in piedi, la vestaglia quasi completamente aperta e non si vergogna minimamente di mostrare quanto tutto quello stesse eccitando anche lui, data la veloce e fugace occhiata che gli rivolge Brian.  
Sgattaiola quasi di corsa verso la camera da letto dove ha lasciato i pantaloni, ruzzolando quasi nella foga di non accendere una luce in più.  
Quando li trova, cerca quasi disperatamente la tasca sul retro, ritrovando i preservativi e il piccolo tubetto di lubrificante, ma ha un singulto quando viene braccato alle spalle dalle braccia di Brian.  
Sobbalza e geme per lo stupore nel sentirsi stretto contro il suo corpo, e ben presto le mani dell’uomo sono su tutto il suo corpo, febbrili e affamate.  
Roger getta la testa all’indietro, poggiandola contro la spalla di Brian che lo sovrasta, lo racchiude piegandosi leggermente per arrivare a toccare senza molti preamboli la sua erezione dura tra le gambe. Ha la mano grande, lo afferra da sotto in una calda e soffocante stretta e la bocca gli morde avida la pelle sul collo.  
\- B-Brian. - Non ha mai sospirato in quella maniera il nome di un cliente, se non per fingere, ma in quel momento ha il corpo percorso da una cascata di brividi che gli increspano la pelle e l’autocontrollo è ormai perduto.  
L’uomo gli accarezza sicuro tra le gambe e l’altra mano percorre il suo collo, scoprendoglielo per poterlo mordere lentamente.  
Roger si ritrova a gemere ansante e a spingere il culo contro l’erezione dura dell’altro. La sente così pulsante e viva attraverso il leggero tessuto della vestaglia che ben presto scivola del tutto dal suo corpo. Si ritrova nudo tra le mani di Brian.  
\- Di’ ancora il mio nome - ringhia piano il riccio nel suo orecchio, mordendoglielo e facendolo tremare e sospirare.  
\- Brian. - Roger porta la mano a stringersi a quella dell’altro tra le proprie gambe. - Brian. - Chiude gli occhi quando la muove con lui, intreccia piano le dita e spinge il bacino in avanti. - Brian. - Piagnucola, voglioso solo di farsi piegare in due su quel letto.  
Roger singhiozza nel momento in cui il suo cazzo viene abbandonato dalla mano del più vecchio, ma solo per un breve istante in cui si ritrova a girare completamente tra le braccia di Brian. È premuto contro il suo petto, affonda il viso nei suoi ricci quando l’uomo continua a morderlo e a succhiare il suo collo.  
Brian gli stringe con forza il culo, facendolo sobbalzare e spingere contro il suo bacino. Ha un fremito bollente quando i loro sessi collidono.  
Dovrebbe portare la mano tra i loro addomi e prenderglielo in mano, farlo gridare di piacere, crollargli ancora tra le gambe e farsi fottere finalmente la bocca con violenza. Ma no, resta inerme tra le sue braccia e geme, continua a gemere languido con gli occhi chiusi e la bocca aperta.  
Riesce però almeno a fargli abbassare del tutto i pantaloni che scalcia via e si avventa sulla camicia, quasi strappandola. Lo vuole sentire nudo contro di sé, pelle su pelle, mentre continua a lasciarsi mangiare in quella maniera.  
Ma in un barlume di lucidità comincia a riprendere il controllo sui suoi arti. Lo fa girare con i polpacci contro il bordo del letto, spingendolo a sedersi, e getta la testa indietro per lo stupore e il piacere di avere i denti di Brian che seviziano piano il capezzolo sinistro.  
\- D-dovrei essere io, ah, a occuparmi di te- bofonchia Roger, rivolgendogli un piccolo ghigno.  
Brian lo guarda dal basso, ricambiando quel leggero sorriso, percorrendogli a palmi aperti la schiena arcuata.  
\- Sono tutto tuo. -  
Allarga le braccia, lasciandogli libero spazio, e il sorriso sul viso di Roger non accenna a diminuire.  
Brian si sposta leggermente più indietro per dargli spazio di sedersi sul suo bacino, piegandosi verso la tasca dei pantaloni per riprendere lubrificante e preservativo.  
\- Il mio preferito – ghigna, scegliendo quello alla fragola e continua a fissare Roger negli occhi, mentre il biondo apre la bustina e fa scivolare piano il profilattico sulla più che dura erezione dell’altro.  
Brian lo segue con sguardo attento, rabbrividendo quando lo prepara al meglio con una più che copiosa dose di lubrificante, stando attento a stringere piano e lentamente tutta la sua lunghezza.  
Roger ha le dita che grondano e ne approfitta per prepararsi e dare spettacolo. Ha adocchiato alle sue spalle quello specchio a figura intera nell’angolo del letto e sa che Brian può godersi al meglio quella scenetta.  
\- Aprimi bene il culo e goditi lo show. - Geme quando le mani dell’altro gli afferrano con forza le natiche e gliele separano per avere più libero accesso.  
Roger non distoglie per un solo istante lo sguardo languido da quello più che ingordo dell’altro, neppure quando l’intrusione del primo dito gli manda eccitanti brividi per tutto il corpo e ha solo il desiderio di gettare la testa all’indietro. Ma gli sospira sulla bocca socchiusa, lo tenta con le sue labbra, riuscendo nell’impresa di vederlo crollare di desiderio per lui.  
Muove quel dito dentro e fuori, lo sente nella carne calda e muove impercettibilmente il bacino contro quello di Brian, sfregando l’erezione contro il suo addome.  
Dio, non ha mai fatto così tanta fatica nel trattenersi dal lasciarsi impalare su un così meraviglioso cazzo.  
Brian gli conficca le unghie nei glutei quando comincia a scoparsi da solo, aggiungendo ben presto un secondo e un terzo dito, lasciando che il muscolo si apra e che lo possa vedere perfettamente sullo specchio.  
L’uomo, dal canto suo, fissa il loro riflesso alle spalle di Roger e allora sbircia appena, gemendo spudoratamente nel vedersi con il culo aperto e le proprie dita che entrano ed escono, bagnate e lucide di lubrificante, producendo quei suoni bagnati ed eccitanti che lo fanno tremare.  
\- Ah, sì, Brian. Voglio così tanto il tuo cazzo nel culo. Tutto. Fino alle palle - sibila senza fiato, ricambiando lo sguardo del riflesso, mentre libera l’ennesimo gemito quando la bocca di Brian sevizia ancora i suoi capezzoli, lentamente, la lingua che lo fa impazzire.  
Roger affonda il viso nei ricci, li annusa, ormai è dipendente dal suo odore.  
\- Lo voglio tutto - bofonchia ancora il biondo, con la testa offuscata da quel piacere che serpeggia inebriante nel suo corpo.  
Una mano di Brian abbandona il suo culo per farsi strada tra di loro per afferrargli la più che congestionata erezione che pulsa insofferente tra le dita lunghe.  
Roger ha un singulto, trattiene il respiro, guardandolo in estasi quando comincia a toccarlo. È perfetta quella mano, è calda e ruvida, e Brian sembra sapere che non gli manca molto per potergli venire vergognosamente addosso.  
Roger non si ricorda quando sia stata l’ultima volta in cui qualcuno si è sprecato in quella maniera a dargli piacere, a gustarsi appieno il suo corpo.  
Brian continua a guardarlo, ormai preda dei suoi gorgheggi e lamenti lussuriosi che scivolano in una nenia continua.  
Un brivido più forte degli altri scaturisce violentemente dal basso ventre e Roger si morde il labbro inferiore, arpionando con la mano libera la spalla di Brian.  
La mano di Brian tra i loro stomaci e le dita che stantuffano inesorabilmente dentro e fuori dal proprio corpo.  
Roger trema vigorosamente, non può farcela ancora per molto.  
\- B-Brian, non… non resisterò… a… -  
Ma l’uomo continua imperterrito a dargli piacere, seviziando accuratamente la punta fino a farlo traboccare.  
Roger strizza gli occhi quando l’orgasmo lo colpisce con violenza, mandando il suo cervello in black out e si ritrova ad ansimare volgarmente contro la spalla di Brian, che gli strappa ogni singola goccia di piacere, venendo copiosamente tra le sue dita e sul proprio stomaco.  
Annaspa nel suo stesso respiro ansante e i brividi gli percorrono a lungo il corpo, fino a che non torna a guardare l’altro negli occhi e osserva un piccolo ghigno soddisfatto tirare la sua bocca sottile.  
\- Quante volte puoi venire in una notte? - Ha la voce roca, glielo domanda mordendogli il mento.  
Roger teme di perdersi nella confusione del momento e di lasciarsi baciare.  
Quanto la vorrebbe quella bocca, quanto vorrebbe lasciarsi riempire dalla sua lingua e dai suoi sospiri.  
Roger sorride pigramente. - Tutte le volte che vuoi, dolcezza - afferma, ruzzolando al centro del letto, con le gambe ancora tremanti dall’orgasmo appena avuto, fregandosene di averne le tracce bianchicce sullo stomaco e di star bagnando il lenzuolo.  
Apre le gambe alzando il culo e fissa oltre la propria spalla l’altro.  
Brian si abbassa per dargli un piccolo morso su una natica e Roger trema.  
\- Girati. Voglio guardarti. - Brian marca la richiesta afferrandolo velocemente per i fianchi e aiutandolo a distendersi sulla schiena. Gli accarezza piano l’interno coscia solo con il leggero tocco delle nocche e Roger sente il cuore perdere alcuni battiti.  
L’ennesimo gesto amorevole che gli rivolge lo fa sciogliere come mai gli era successo nella vita.  
Poi Brian si abbassa, dandogli un fugace bacio sull’angolo della bocca, prendendolo alla sprovvista.  
\- Sei bellissimo - sussurra delicato, accarezzando piano la sua guancia.  
Roger trattiene il respiro.  
No, non deve… non deve cedere.  
Brian non insiste, rispetta quella regola, rivolgendogli solo un piccolo cenno con il capo.  
Roger allora apre meglio le gambe, lasciando che Brian le tenga leggermente premute contro il suo petto e rabbrividisce quando sente una buona quantità di lubrificante che cola tra il suo culo esposto.  
Quando finalmente l’uomo comincia a farsi strada dentro di lui, Roger chiude gli occhi e apre la bocca.  
\- Oh, cazzo. Brian. -  
Meraviglioso. La sensazione più bella al mondo.  
Sentirlo entrare piano, percepire i muscoli che si aprono per farsi riempire. È davvero lungo e bollente e trema, trema vigorosamente quando è tutto dentro.  
Brian appoggia una mano vicino al suo viso e allora Roger socchiude a fatica gli occhi, tuffandosi in uno sguardo ammaliato e scuro.  
\- N-non fingere, Roger. -  
Il biondo sente il cuore perdersi in quel momento di quiete prima della tempesta.  
Deglutisce a fatica, cercando di tornare a respirare al meglio, ma Brian muove piano il bacino e lo lascia abituare all’intrusione.  
Cazzo.  
\- Non fingerò. Non, ah, lo giuro - promette Roger, e vorrebbe aggiungere che tutti i sospiri e i gemiti che gli stanno sfuggendo dalla bocca di certo non sono preparati e che sono più che spontanei, ma non riesce a pronunciare altro.  
Brian lo scopa piano, Roger si era dimenticato di quanto fosse stupenda la sensazione di fare del sesso lento, profondo e languido.  
È quasi del tutto chiuso dalle gambe che ormai lo racchiudono in una gabbia e la fronte di Brian è appoggiata alla sua.  
\- Brian - gli sfugge un sussurro bollente sulla bocca dell’altro, quando le spinte accelerano leggermente e comincia a sentire il suono del bacino dell’altro contro il proprio culo.  
Un ringhio basso gorgoglia nella gola di Brian.  
\- Mi piace. Mi piace quando dici il mio nome. - Ha il fiato corto e dalla sua bocca sfuggono gemiti che non riesce a trattenere.  
E Roger allora porta le braccia a chiudersi dietro al suo collo e come una nenia sussurra continuamente il suo nome, intervallato da “oh, si, Brian, così” e altre imprecazioni.

Roger viene tra i loro addomi senza essere toccato, sospirando languido e a lungo, tremando da capo a piedi.  
Brian lo segue pochi istanti dopo, con il viso nascosto nell’incavo del collo del biondo e ringhiando piano.  
Restano qualche istante fermi, a respirare freneticamente e a gustarsi il piacevole orgasmo che serpeggia in entrambi.  
Roger dovrebbe spostarsi, darsi cinque minuti di ripresa e andarsene. Ma invece resta ancora con le braccia chiuse dietro il collo dell’altro, gustandosi il suo respiro caldo contro la pelle e le mani di Brian che vagano mollemente sul suo corpo.  
Quando Brian si sposta è solo per crollargli a lato, e Roger si lascia andare a un grugnito infastidito nell’allungare le gambe.  
Il corpo formicola languido, l’orgasmo è ancora vivo in lui e la pelle è sensibile e nervosa.  
Sobbalza appena quando non si accorge che Brian lo sta ripulendo delicatamente con un asciugamano e vorrebbe parlargli, ma lo lascia fare.  
Si aspetterebbe di ricevere i soldi sul comodino e di dover riprendere le sue cose, ma il riccio non accenna a volerlo congedare.  
\- Tutto bene? - domanda con ancora la voce incrinata dal fiato corto, è roca, bellissima.  
Roger deglutisce a vuoto.  
\- D-dammi un istante e me ne vado - bisbiglia mollemente, con la bocca impastata da un violento attacco narcolettico e davvero, dovrebbe costringersi ad alzarsi… ma non ci riesce.  
Perché Brian gli sorride appena, scuotendo piano la testa e lo fa avvampare.  
\- Stai tranquillo - sussurra Brian, alzandosi e afferrando il kimono, poi glielo porge.  
Roger è interdetto, per un istante lo fissa stranito. - N-non vuoi che me ne vada? -  
\- Nel cuore della notte? -  
\- È ancora presto per me. -  
E allora Brian lo fissa in modo quasi dolce e paterno, sedendosi sul bordo del letto e facendogli cenno di avvicinarsi.  
Roger obbedisce e l’uomo gli mette sulle spalle il kimono, coprendolo.  
Il biondo sente il cuore impazzire mentre si perde nel languore di quello sguardo ammaliante.  
\- Ti prego, resta qui. Non sono quel genere di persona che ti farebbe attraversare Londra a quest’ora della notte - sussurra serio, allargando piano il sorriso. - E poi non hai ancora capito che voglio passare la notte con te? - aggiunge, sghignazzando.  
Roger non sa che dire e non gli resta che arrossire vergognosamente. E poi intravede nello sguardo di Brian qualcosa.  
\- Anzi. La mia proposta potrebbe interessarti, ma come sempre la scelta sta a te. - Si alza, andando ad afferrare dalla propria borsa un paio di boxer puliti e una maglietta corta del pigiama.  
Roger è tutt’orecchi.  
\- Puoi dormire qui questa notte, svegliarti quando vuoi domani mattina, fare una più che abbondante colazione e pensare di passare l’intera settimana con me, ovviamente retribuita domenica sera, la tariffa la decidi tu. -  
Roger trattiene il respiro.  
È serio?  
\- Oppure puoi prendere adesso le quattrocento sterline pattuite e tornare a casa. A te la scelta. -  
È… è davvero serio?  
Dal modo in cui lo sta guardando pare di sì.  
Il biondo non sa che dire. - P-perché dovresti darmi tutto questo? - balbetta, stringendosi appena le braccia al petto, mentre Brian si passa una mano tra quei meravigliosi ricci, avvicinandosi al letto.  
\- Suona male se ti dico che posso permettermelo? E ripeto, mi farebbe solo piacere restare a Londra in tua compagnia. - E aspetta la sua risposta.  
Roger si morde piano il labbro inferiore. Sa che potrebbe rivelarsi molto pericoloso accettare l’offerta di Brian. Più ne osserva lo sguardo e più si sente scavare fin nelle viscere.  
Ma sinceramente sarebbe uno stupido a rifiutare.  
Ah, al Diavolo!  
\- Beh - parla dopo qualche minuto d’attesa, grattandosi la nuca e fingendo noncuranza. - Avevo promesso la colazione a letto per il mio coinquilino. –  
Guarda Brian, alzando l’angolo destro della bocca. - Oh, beh, un’altra volta. Va bene Dr. May, le farò compagnia ben volentieri. -

E il sorriso sincero e limpido dell’uomo riempie il cuore di Roger di una strana sensazione piacevole che mai aveva provato prima.

Una settimana.  
Solo… solo una settimana.

Che cosa sarebbe potuto succedere di male?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nda  
> E termina così la mia piccola parentesi su Pretty Guy di Scaramouch_e.  
> Dedico di finirla così perché è giusto scoprire questo piccolo mondo ispirato a Pretty Woman direttamente continuando a leggere l’originale da cui è stata ispirata e voglio concentrarmi su altre storie da farvi scoprire.
> 
> Spero vi sia piaciuta questo piccolo angolo sexy e voglio anche invitarvi ad essere nei paraggi attorno a giovedì sera… ci potrebbe essere un’altra sorpresina per voi…
> 
> Un enorme abbraccio  
> Xoxo  
> ninfy

**Author's Note:**

> Nda  
> Io senza pubblicare qualcosa di veloce non riesco a stare.  
> Ed ecco qui, questa os troppo lunga e divisa in due parti perché mi piace non darvi subito tutto. Ma non essendo una vera e propria long l’aggiornamento sarà molto più veloce. Non settimanale ma mercoledì avrete la seconda parte ;) 
> 
> Due piccole note:  
> -Roger è giovane, ha l’aspetto del periodo anni ’70.  
> -Brian invece è più maturo, come negli anni ’90.  
> -La Lamborghini Miura che sta guidando Bri è del ’66.
> 
> Sappiate anche che non vi lascerò molto in fretta dato che terminata questa micro, ne arriverà un’altra micro long.  
> Su chi però non posso assolutamente darvi spoilers.  
> Ma posso dirvi che ho tra le mani delle vere e proprie long. Mi sto impegnando a scrivere qualcosa di più articolato di quello che vi ho per ora proposto.  
> Quindi stay tuned.
> 
> Intanto grazie come sempre a Kim, per la sua pazienza nel correggermi ogni storia riguardante le Reggine.
> 
>  
> 
> Xoxo  
> Buon wkeend!  
> ninfy


End file.
